Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art ProductionDiary2_01107.png|Early Pyrrha concept art, taken from the Volume 2 Production Diary 2. Official Designs Jaune and Pyrrha Credits001.png|Pyrrha and Jaune Arc's silhouettes during the ending credits of "The Emerald Forest" pyrrha valentine.jpg|Pyrrha's Valentine's Day card V2 05 00086.png|Pyrrha and Jaune ending credit fan art by "45CALBRKILLR". Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Turnaround Models pyrrha turnaround.png|Pyrrha's model turnaround, as posted on Monty's Facebook. Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00022.png Vol1op storyboard 00023.png|Ren, Jaune, Pyrrha... Vol1op storyboard 00024.png|... and Nora! Merchandise RWBY Pyrrha 1.png|Pyrrha figurine by McFarlane Twitter YORB1.png|Pyrrha's silhouette, alongside the rest of JNPR, as tweeted by Monty Oum pyrrha fight production.png|Pyrrha "looking fabulous", from Monty's Twitter pyrrha fight placeholder.png|Pyrrha fighting the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier, tweeted by Gray Haddock Original Pyrrah Doodle.jpg|Monty's original doodle pyrrha jump.png Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer V2t_10.png|Alone V2t 14.png|Guarding Table-castle V2t 22.png|Fighting Mercury V2t 39.png|Fighting Cardin Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0675.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1701.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1925.png V3trailer 13.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 2023.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1101 Ruby Rose 21359.png|Pyrrha, comforting/reassuring Jaune 1102 The Shining Beacon 00633.png|Pyrrha alongside the other members of Team JNPR 1102 The Shining Beacon 00737.png|Pyrrha in front of Beacon with Miló and Akoúo̱ in hand. The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 01515.png|Intoduction of Pyrrha Nikos...aka "nice, quirky girl" 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 01543.png|Err... is she posing? The First Step 1104 The First Step 04814.png|Befriended by Weiss Schnee while Jaune passes by 1104 The First Step 04953.png|Asked by Weiss to team up with her 1104 The First Step 06015.png|Trying to get onto Jaune's personal radar 1104 The First Step 06677.png|Weiss does not approve of this ship. Stop at once! 1104 The First Step 07296.png|Someone didn't know I was a cereal mascot? For shame... 1104 The First Step 07371.png|Posed as a cereal mascot 1104 The First Step 07779.png|Consoling Jaune 1104 The First Step 08771.png|"It was nice meeting you..." 1104 The First Step 10617.png|Standing beside Weiss in the Beacon Academy Initiation The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2 2309.png|Flying through the air with Miló and Akoúo̱ 1105 The First Step Pt.2 2312.png|Smashing a tree with her shield 1105 The First Step Pt.2 2391.png|First: secure the LZ 1105 The First Step Pt.2 2612.png|Aiming her weapon 1105 The First Step Pt.2 5641.png|"So Jaune... any spots left on your team?" 1105 The First Step Pt.2 5966.png|Success! The Emerald Forest 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_06989.png|Watch your back... 1106 The Emerald Forest 07001.png|Leading the way through the forest 1106 The Emerald Forest 10675.png|Trying to explain Aura to Jaune 1106 The Emerald Forest 10122.png|Confirming Jaune's idea that Aura is similar to a forcefield 1106 The Emerald Forest 11233.png|Touching a guy's heart on a metaphysical level 1106 The Emerald Forest 11451.png|Exhausted after unlocking Jaune's Aura 1106 The Emerald Forest 11549.png|You are strong... if you will ever let yourself believe that The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 4715.png|"Do you think this is it?" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 4716.png|The Death Stalker Cave entrance 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 4799.png|He made that torch! 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 5193.png|Lights Out! 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 6120.png|Beware the light! 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 6542.png|Pyrrha unsure about Jaune's find 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 6839.png|''RUN AWAY!'' 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 7626.png|Ready to make a stand... 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 7660.png|...or maybe not 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 7729.png|Um... Peace out! Bye! Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces 03708.png|Dodging a swipe from a Death Stalker's claws 1108 Players and Pieces 03813.png|This was not in my transcript! 1108 Players and Pieces 05920.png|...And the gang's all here now 1108 Players and Pieces 11027.png|Taking cover from a Nevermore with Jaune 1108 Players and Pieces 12099.png|Covering Lie Ren's retreat 1108 Players and Pieces 15292.png|Ready to attack with the rest of Team JNPR 1108 Players and Pieces 15402.png|''Charge!!!'' 1108 Players and Pieces 15443.png|Blocking the Death Stalker's attack 1108 Players and Pieces 16274.png|Launching Nora Valkyrie to deliver the final blow against the Death Stalker 1108 Players and Pieces 16454.png|Victory! 1108 Players and Pieces 16617.png|Watching Ren take an understandable faceplant 1108 Players and Pieces 19486.png|Watching astonished as Ruby Rose defeats the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 20770.png|Ozpin officially forms Team JNPR 1108 Players and Pieces 20771.png|Team JNPR line up 1108 Players and Pieces 21219.png|Ya did it, son 1108 Players and Pieces 21301.png|Here, take this punch as a reward The Badge and The Burden 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4852.png|Team JNPR glancing outside their dorm Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice 2472.png|Concern for her teammate 1111 Jaunedice 3340.png|Gaijin 4koma? 1111 Jaunedice 4129.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together 1111 Jaunedice 4293.png|"Jaune, are you okay?" 1111 Jaunedice 7672.png|"I can't stand people like him." Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 03391.png|Night vision, Jaune! NO, NOT BINOCULARS! 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 03583.png|*Heavy Facepalm* 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 04040.png|You're disrupting the class, fool 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 04100.png|Silence Cardin, no one likes you. 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 05389.png|"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 06416.png|Seeing Jaune and Cardin leave class 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 06803.png|"You know, I really will break his legs." 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 06946.png|Pyrrha and Jaune go to the roof 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 07174.png|Beautiful night, isn't it? 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 07349.png|Uhh... Pyrrha... 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 07409.png|No, don't do a Leap of Faith! There's no haystack down there! 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 08791.png|Pyrrha and Jaune have a serious talk 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 07868.png|We can come up here everyday... together... to train... 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 09121.png|What do you mean you don't belong here? 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 09620.png|Please Jaune, let me help you 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 10055.png|Pyrrha trying to support Jaune 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 10242.png|If that is what you want... Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 00979.png|Looking out the window 1113 Forever Fall 01072.png|Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha waiting for Jaune 1113 Forever Fall 01539.png|Our leader knows exactly what he's doing 1113 Forever Fall 06351.png|What are you doing Jaune? 1113 Forever Fall 07960.png|Pyrrha collecting Red Sap 1113 Forever Fall 09935.png|Red beauty Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03511.png|Something's up 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03764.png|Jaune's in danger! 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03933.png|Pyrrha and Ruby, ready for action 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04282.png|Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss, watching Jaune fight the Ursa Major 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04751.png|Wait... let's watch 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 05578.png|Confident in Jaune's abilities 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 05804.png|Unleashing a Black Aura... 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06078.png|Semblance of Polarity revealed 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06201.png|Uh... What? 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06667.png|Yes. Magnets are cool too 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06948.png|"...or perhaps we could keep it our little secret." 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 08231.png|Jaune apologizes to Pyrrha 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 09586.png|Pyrrha's glad Jaune asked her to help train him 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 09848.png|Lesson 1: Stance. Get it right 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 10057.png|And so the training begins... Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00908.png|Maple Leafs 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00936.png|Jaune holding Pyrrha's shoulder 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00944.png|Team JNPR stands together 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01294.png|Pyrrha curbstomping CRDL, starting with Dove... 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01311.png|...followed by Russel... 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01338.png|...and then Sky and Cardin Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_07816.png|Lunch with Team JNPR 1201 Best Day Ever_10031.png|Speak no evil 1201 Best Day Ever_12781.png|My bread is bigger than yours! 1201 Best Day Ever_12877.png|Blake, BLAKE, your head just sunk to your gut 1201 Best Day Ever_13062.png|BREAKDOWN! 1201 Best Day Ever_13465.png|That isn't food Ruby! 1201 Best Day Ever_16129.png|No more nice Magneta... 1201 Best Day Ever_16325.png|Pyrrha's auditioning for the next X-Men film 1201 Best Day Ever_17091.png|Not so invincible now, Pyrrha 1201 Best Day Ever_17454.png|Splattered is the word! 1201 Best Day Ever_18501.png|Uh oh, busted... Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00015.png|Oh, is that the latest issue? V2_02_00020.png|"Hello again!" V2_02_00023.png V2e2 sun neptune.png|Look, Sun's abs are here V2e2 blake leaves.png|Reacting to Nora's untactful joke Extracurricular V2 05 00001.png|"We are the light." V2 05 00002.png|Putting on her armor before her match V2 05 00003.png|The Queen puts on her Crown. V2 05 00004.png|And so her match with Team CRDL begins... V2 05 00005.png|...beginning with a counterstrike against Cardin V2 05 00006.png|Russel and Sky charging in against her V2 05 00007.png|Wishing she had borrowed Nora's hammer for this one. V2 05 00008.png|Evading attacks while Dove charges in V2 05 00009.png|~Headshot~ V2 05 00010.png|Blocking Sky's attack V2 05 00011.png|Retaliating against Sky V2 05 00012.png|Hand stand like Professor Goodwitch taught me. V2 05 00013.png|Captain Canada: The First AvenJNPR V2 05 00014.png|Captain Canada: The Maple Soldier V2 05 00017.png V2 05 00018.png|Ice Maple V2 05 00022.png|Two against one seems unfair... for them. V2 05 00025.png|Soul Crushing Regret. V2 05 00026.png|Crushed. V2 05 00027.png|I did say I would break your legs. V2 05 00030.png|~Udder Satisfaction~ V2 05 00034.png|Pointing is bad manners. V2 05 00036.png|Readying for her second match against Mercury V2 05 00041.png|This is Sparta! V2 05 00042.png|Mercury, let's not forget which one of us is inspired by Greece... V2 05 00045.png|...you Dii Consentes inspired scrub! V2 05 00046.png|These are not the droids you're looking for. V2 05 00047.png|Ice Maple: Reloaded. V2 05 00049.png|OH MY SORRY!!! V2 05 00050.png|Confused about Mercury's forfeit V2 05 00052.png|I'm not done teaching you pointing is bad manners. V2 05 00054.png|The Final Marker. V2 05 00075.png|Training with Jaune V2 05 00077.png|Noticing an opening. V2 05 00078.png|Notice me Senpai... Burning the Candle V2_06_00021.png|Just be honest. V2_06_00023.png|Listen to your heart. Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00008.png|Pyrrha Nikos, on a stakeout to find senpai. V2 07 00009.png|Okay! He's behind me! Time to reel him in by looking at the skies dramatically! Vol2Ep7SC2.png|OK, it's time to practice what I preach. V2 07 00010.png|:( Beinghonest.png|That should have given you the clue. V2 07 00017.png|Jaune? V2 07 00019.png|Man, way to get the clue. Vol2Ep7SC5.png|May I have this dance? Abouttodance.png|Senpai noticed me! V2 07 00022.png|My manager will probably suggest we start a side career as dancers too. V2 07 00023.png|The dip. V2 07 00043.png|Hm... I wonder if Jaune always waxes, or his legs are naturally hairless? Field Trip V2_08_00033.png|Why aren't we in uniform? V2_08_00037.png|Maybe we should have worn our uniforms. Search and Destroy V2_09_00005.png|Accompanies Team JNPR to see off Team RWBY on their mission V2_09_00008.png V2_09_00009.png V2_09_00013.png V2_09_00014.png Breach V2 12 00004.png|Leaving for her first mission. V2 12 00006.png|I'm sure they're fine. V2 12 00007.png|On the other hand... V2 12 00025.png|Let's not forget who's the leader here. V2 12 00028.png|If you're having monster problems, I feel bad for ya, son... V2 12 00029.png|...I got 99 problems but a Grimm ain't one! V2 12 00031.png|Proud Pyrrha is Proud V2 12 00071.png|After the battle. Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00007.png V3 Opening 00019.png Vol3op 25.png Vol3op 40.png V3 Opening 00030.png V3 Opening 00031.png Vol3op 43.png Round One V3e1 86.png V3e1 88.png V3e1 89.png V3e1 97.png V3e1 99.png V3e1 104.png V3e1 105.png V3e1 106.png New Challengers... V3 02 00002.png V3 02 00003.png V3 02 00008.png V3e2 00011.png V3 02 00028.png V3 02 00033.png V3 02 00035.png|Not so fast! V3 02 00036.png V3 02 00046.png V3 02 00049.png It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00097.png Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00106.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Pyrrha Nikos images